<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interpersonal experiment by SharkSmirk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505719">Interpersonal experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkSmirk/pseuds/SharkSmirk'>SharkSmirk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkSmirk/pseuds/SharkSmirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just indulging myself with some fluff and humour. (Dorks-in-love featuring flustered Entrapta and clueless yet somehow smooth Hordak who talks like a member of the gentry circa 1800)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interpersonal experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want to do what exactly?”</p>
<p>“It’s called kissing, Hordak!”</p>
<p>“Is this another one of your Etherian customs?”</p>
<p>“No no it’s… Actually, yes. Yes it is. It’s standard protocol for a princess. No exceptions.”</p>
<p>“Hm.”</p>
<p>It didn’t feel great to be warping the truth, but discussing physical affection with a being created for intergalactic domination was a complicated task. He wasn’t entirely hopeless - he let her play with his ears and sleep in his bed, even though she would unconsciously wrap her hair around him like a starving octopus while she slept. He even figured out on his own that she liked head scratches. But kissing was going to be a whole other dimension. Though parallel dimensions were still theoretical, current equations only predicted portals in space and… No, wait. Focus, Entrapta!</p>
<p>“Look, it’s not complicated”, she said, shoving a tablet into his hands with a kiss compilation video playing on repeat.</p>
<p>“I see. Well, if it’s protocol I suppose it makes sense to…”</p>
<p>She couldn’t wait any longer. Hoisting herself up on her pigtails, she planted a quick smooch on his lips. When she pulled back, he still had his usual neutral scowl plastered over his face - not exactly the reaction she was hoping for.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“It… It was a kiss!”</p>
<p>“It didn’t look like the actions depicted in your video”, he said turning the tablet back towards her.</p>
<p>“But but… Those are clips from entertainment videos! They’re staged! It’s not…”</p>
<p>“Perhaps you are rushing through the process, resulting in a sub-optimal outcome.”</p>
<p>“But… *sigh*”</p>
<p>Failure was something she could deal with in scientific experiments, but this was just too much. Voicing a desire for physical affection was hard enough for her as is, and this whole thing just made her want to go hide in an air vent somewhere until the embarrassment wore off. She was already reaching for her mask when she felt a sharp talon gently hook the underside of her chin. When she opened her eyes, his face was a few inches from hers, head slightly tilted to one side, as if he was studying her features.</p>
<p> “You have been known to be…” He leaned in closer and licked his lips. “…impatient.”</p>
<p>And then it happened: he kissed her. His lips were firm and angular - much like the rest of him - but there was a certain tenderness in the execution. He was careful not to nip her with his sharp fangs, though Entrapta would be lying if she said that their presence didn’t send an excited shiver down her spine. She gently cupped his face in her hands and could feel his ears point downwards - proof that at least he wasn’t finding the experience unpleasant.</p>
<p>When he moved away, Entrapta’s pigtails were starting to go weak and she suddenly swayed backwards. Luckily, he grabbed her by the shoulders and lowered her onto the floor before she could fall over.</p>
<p>“That was niiice!” she said with a hazy expression adorning her face.</p>
<p>Suddenly both her hands and her hair wrapped themselves around him in a strong hug. She could tell by the way his body stiffened that a blush was probably creeping up his face.</p>
<p>“Was it nice for you, too?”</p>
<p>“It… was not disagreeable.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean we can do it again before bedtime?”, she looked up at him, making sure her eyes were sparkling.</p>
<p>He gave her a little smirk.</p>
<p>“Very well.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>